


Disease

by AppieCronica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kidnapped Lance (Voltron), Lance is mega sad, Lance might die, Lotor is Allura's half brother cuz I said so, M/M, Other, Past Abuse, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro and Keith are sad for lance, Shiro is almost as depressed as Lance, Shiro needs to stop pretending he's okay, also bad at summaries, author is mad at themselfs for hurting lance, do people actually read these?, don't read if you don't like blood, everyone is fucking sad, hunk is sad, not sure yet - Freeform, this isn't beta'd so excuse the errors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppieCronica/pseuds/AppieCronica
Summary: Keith and Shiro notice how sensitive their obnoxious boy is becoming and try to talk to him only to get shut out. Before they can pry any further Lance is kidnapped by Lotor. But Lotor doesn't know how sick Lance is. None of the team does and frankly, neither does Lance...I'm bad at summaries and I'm not forcing myself to create some stupid trash. Read at your own fucking risk. Wow, that sounds really bitchy.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Disease

**Author's Note:**

> First of I want to say this because if you didn't read the tags I don't want people to come at me for self-harm. There is self-harm in this story. There is also abuse. There might be rape. if you are uncomfortable or triggered by the themes in this story please don't read. I know how bad a trigger can be cuz this story is full of em for me.

Lance pulled down his sleeve blinking back tears. The slim blue circles on his arm sent an overflow of pain washing over him. He remembered what his mother told him, how people would shun and hurt him if they knew. How they would use it against him, blackmail, and pressure him into unthinkable situations. At first, the brunette ignored this and showed his friend the strange large blue circles covering his left arm. It hadn’t ended well. Now he was in space, out of numbing cream, and in extreme pain.  
“Hey, Lance. You coming?? We’re about to start!” Hunk yelled from the other side of the door.  
The boy jumped up from his bed tugging his sleeve down once more for good measure, before opening his door.  
“Yeah, buddy! Let’s go,”  
The two walked down the hallway chatting and laughing while Lance tried to keep himself from screaming from the excruciating pain of the fabric on his arm.  
“Hey...are you okay dude?” Hunk asked concern evident on his face.  
“Yeah! Why wouldn’t I be!” The lie came easily.  
“Well, you look a little-”  
“HAHAHA UNO REVERSO SON OF BIT-”  
“Pidge language,”  
“Oh please. One: I wasn’t going to swear and two: you’re just salty you’re out of uno reverso cards,”  
“Well, what were going to say then?”  
The two boys walked into the living area and immediately Lance wished he hadn’t. Everyone was sprawled out in a circle on the couch cushions with a deck of uno cards spread out in the middle of them. Allura was holding her card and looking at them like they were some sort of code, Coran was stroking his mustache while his eye twitched in irritation a clear sign he was losing, Keith was leaning on Shiro looking like he couldn’t care less what happened while Shiro and Pidge looked about ready to kill each other.  
How in the hell was he going to make sure no one touched his arm and even if they did how would he deal without wincing?! He was screwed.  
“Oh hey, guys! Come sit and watch me destroy Shiro,”  
“You are not ‘destroying’ me. I’ll get you back Pidge. Watch,”  
Hunk plopped down on the couch and dragged Lance down with him.  
His arm landed painfully against Shiro’s shoulder. A quiet whimper slipped out of his lips but, thankfully no one heard it.  
The game progressed peacefully while Pidge made empty threats to hack into Shiro’s arm and make him dance to hammer time.  
All was going well until Hunk slipped and fell onto Lance, rubbing his arm against Shiro painfully.  
This time his yell wasn’t quiet. It was a loud shout that alarmed the rest of his team. Hunk jumped off him immediately and apologized profusely.  
“It’s fine Hunk! You just startled me!” He laughed it off though he ached to numb his arm with ice.  
So that’s what he did.  
“Hey, I’m tired. I’m gonna go catch some z’s!” The pained paladin stood and left the room.  
As soon as he was safely in his bedroom with the door locked he rushed to his private washroom. He held his arm as still as he could while he looked for an ice pack or heating pad.  
When he eventually found them.  
A sigh of relief rumbled through him as soon as the heat made contact with his skin. He lay in his bed shirtless with the pads wrapped around his arm and slept.

A little while later he heard a knock on his door and sat up quickly. A shirt...He needed something to cover his arm. He threw his sweater onto his body ignoring the instant pain and opened the door.  
Keith and Shiro stood outside of the door looking amused and concerned.  
“W-what’s up guys! What brings you to my humble abode?” He leaned against the door frame. Big Mistake.  
One of the heated pads fell through the sleeve and onto the floor with a loud thud.  
Lance picked it up swiftly while barely containing the hiss of pain that threatened to slip.  
“What’s that fo-”  
“Yeah look, unless you need something I’m kinda busy right now so could we make this fast?  
“Yeah, sure whatever. We...we um w-well,” Keith stuttered and fiddled with his thumbs.  
“Keith and I were wondering if something was wrong. We heard you making...strange noises and...we were wondering if you were alright. You sounded like you were in a lot of pain,”  
Lance visibly paled. He knew these two were observant but, he never imagined that they would pick up on something so small. What lie would suffice now? He could say he was feeling unwell but, then they would insist on putting him in a pod. He could tell them that he was tired but, wouldn’t they just mock him on being tired when he didn’t do anything? Sore muscles? No Shiro would offer a massage.  
Luckily he was saved when the alarm went off.  
“PALADINS!!! TO YOUR LIONS PLEASE!! WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!”  
Lance pushed past them and ran to his lion. He never liked nor would ever like the galra but at this moment, he was so grateful for an escape.  
The blue paladin shoved his armour on and climbed into his lion letting his subconscious nuzzle the familiar blue fog of his lion. Blue always was a comfort to him during the times his numbing lotion failed. She supplied her healing when it got really bad.  
He sat down in the pilot seat and touched the controls.  
The two flew out of the open hangar into the fight.  
The ships around began rapid-fire as soon as they caught sight of him. Blue dodged for him while he focused on getting rid of the ships.  
Everything was going well until the Blue lion was hit by a camouflaged ship hiding behind a swarm of ships. Lance hissed as his body smashed painfully against the control panel. The lion shut down and Lance’s vision became spotted.  
What the heck??? It was just one blast! Why is it affecting me so much?? The last thing he heard was his friends calling out to him and a faint cackling in the corner of his mind before his head lolled and he fell unconscious.

A few, what Lance hoped was, tiks lights flooded his vision. The young boy flinched. He didn’t even know his eyes were open… A figure stepped in front of him. Silky white hair flowed down towards him and for a moment Lance thought it was Shiro. Then he saw pointed ears and baby blue skin. Then blue eyes surrounded by yellow. Blue eyes. Like his. Something warm touched his face and the brunette couldn’t help but nuzzle into it.

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to the song impossible game by yellopain. Or at least share it. Its important. Black lives matter.


End file.
